The Hidden Truth
by dreamsofhim
Summary: Some things are not lost, only mislaid. GSR, established relationship. Sequel to Lost and Found
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Some things are not lost, only mislaid. 

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. No silver has crossed my palm, either.

**A/N:** Sequel to _Lost and Found_. **Brandie** was the first to suggest that _Lost and Found_ wasn't really finished. She had no idea she pushed me in this direction. Surprise! Those of you familiar with _Dark Season_ will recognize the Grissom flashback sequence...this story does _not_ take place in that universe; it just borrows that scenario. **Smacky30** has my eternal gratitude for speed-of-light-on-short-notice beta services. Thanks to **brandie**, **csishewolf**, **phdelicious** and **vrtrakowski** for their valuable feedback and patience while I was twirling around over this.

Grissom's mother appears in this story. My usual practice is to note signed conversations with double slashes, however, this is not possible at ff dot net. All of Anna Grissom's conversations are either simulatenously spoken and signed or signed only, as are his conversations with her. I point this out for those instances in which I might have been unclear in the text.

* * *

_It takes one person to forgive, it takes two people to be reunited._

_Lewis B. Smedes_

McCarran was a madhouse, as usual. Restrictions seemed to change daily, so they'd checked the latest rules online before leaving the house...it was good thing Sara had a penchant for travel size toiletries or their schedule would have been off by an hour or more. They'd just settled in the waiting area near their gate when Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle." After a moment she handed the phone to Grissom. "It's for you," she said, then mouthed 'Ecklie.'

Surprised, he took the phone. "Grissom."

He listened for a moment then rolled his eyes. "I'm on _vacation_, Conrad. I'm supposed to be unreachable."

Sara chuckled to herself and bent to search for something in her carry-on. When she sat back up, Grissom was holding the phone out to her, apparently finished with his conversation. She took it and was about to ask what Ecklie wanted when she glanced at his face. It was completely white. "Jesus, Gil, what's wrong?"

"It's Mom. She's had a heart attack..." he said softly. He blinked several times as the color slowly rose back into his cheeks. "But I just talked to her this morning...she was _fine_ this morning..." he said looking at her, still confused.

"How bad was it? Where is she?"

"Ecklie didn't know how bad it was...she's at Mt. Sinai," he said, still far away. Finally he took a deep breath and looked at her. "I've got to get to L.A., Sara," he said, starting to get up from his seat.

Sara caught his sleeve. "First, call the hospital. Then we can look for flights..."

Grissom sat back down trying to take in what Sara was saying. "I should check my phone...I turned it off – that's why he couldn't get me," he said, digging for the phone in his coat pocket. Pulling it out, he flipped it open. "There's half a dozen text messages and several voice messages..." he said, "Wait, there's a number...it's Callie Ferguson, Mom's neighbor." He quickly dialed the number.

"Callie, it's Gil Grissom...I just got your messages...how's Mom?"

Sara watched as he listened intently, nodding and asking an occasional question. After a few minutes he hung up. "Callie says it was a mild heart attack...they did angioplasty about an hour ago...it went well and she's going to be OK," he said as he punched in another number, "She gave me the number for the nurses' station outside ICU...Hello? Yes, my name is Gil Grissom. I understand my mother, Anna Grissom, is there. Can you tell me how she is? Yes, I'll wait."

Sara rubbed his back as they exchanged sighs of relief. "Yes...I'm still here...uh huh...I see...no, I'm in Las Vegas and have to get a flight to L.A. Can you give her a message for me? Tell her I love her and that I'm on my way. Yes. Yes. Thank you very much."

Grissom snapped the phone shut and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"You OK?" Sara asked.

"Yeah..." he said, smiling weakly. "I need to find a flight to L.A."

Sara stood, gathering her purse and carry-on. "US Airways has flights to L.A. all day long...we can probably be in the air within the hour."

Grissom looked up at her. "Our trip to Tomales Bay...Nathan is expecting us."

"He'll understand…I'll call him…" She rubbed his shoulder, "Let's go see your mom."

xxx

They did find a flight to L.A. within the hour. Grissom spent the time waiting to board making more calls to L.A. He was able to reach the doctor on-call and get details about her condition and prognosis, all good. Calls to some of his mom's other friends eased his mind that she'd gotten help right away – someone had been with her when it happened and called 911.

Sara used the time to reserve a car at LAX and book a hotel. She also called Nathan Cherry to let him know their reunion would have to be postponed. _"It'll be good to see you whenever you get here, Mutton. Come when you can,"_ he'd said. She was surprised by an unexpected longing to go home...something she hadn't felt since her days in foster care. Maybe that was a good thing; she'd have to think about it later.

When they got to LAX, Grissom took a cab straight to the hospital. Sara got the rental car and took their luggage to the hotel. Once she'd gotten them checked in and the luggage dealt with, she drove on to Mt. Sinai.

Sara was not good at hospitals. Having spent so much time in emergency rooms as a kid, she always felt as if everything might come undone any minute. _"Secrets and pain,"_ she told herself, it had all been about secrets and pain. Recently she and Grissom had often been at Desert Palm: first waiting for news about Brass's condition and then visiting during his recovery. She was doing better with the hospital thing, but the visits left her exhausted and uneasy. She didn't know how much help she'd be for Grissom, especially if things went bad. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the front doors of Mt. Sinai and went in search of ICU.

"Only one person may be in the room at a time, Miss Sidle," said the nurse, who barely looked up from the desk. She checked her watch. "And visiting hours will be over in half an hour. You may wait over there if you wish," she said nodding toward a seating area.

"_God I hate this…that 'you're just an annoyance' attitude…that hasn't changed since I was a kid,"_ she thought. The small waiting area was deserted. Wandering over to the narrow window overlooking the parking lot, she wondered how Anna was doing and how Grissom was dealing with it all. He never talked about it much, but she knew he was fiercely protective of his mother. They'd been through so much together. Sara caught a mental picture of Gil as a boy, smart as hell and heartbreakingly serious, an explosion of curls sticking out of his head at all angles – that made her smile.

She was just about to sit when an elderly man approached the nurses' station, getting the same brusk treatment from the duty nurse. "I'm sorry, sir, her son is in with her now. You may wait over there. Visiting hours are over at 3:00."

The man ambled over to the waiting room. As Sara watched him approach, she wondered if this was Anna's gentleman friend. Grissom had said something about a man in his mother's life but hadn't elaborated. He was certainly handsome: about six feet tall with a strong carriage for a man in his 70s, thick white hair gathered at his neck in a short ponytail, blue eyes, very tan. He was wearing a pale yellow embroidered guayabera and white slacks, huaraches on his feet and a straw hat in his hand.

When he saw Sara looking at him he smiled broadly and extended his hand. "I am Adrian Drew. Are you Sara? Anna has spoken of you."

She could not help but smile in return. "Yes, I'm Sara Sidle, Gil's friend. Pleased to meet you, though I wish it were under different circumstances," she said, grasping his hand.

"Well, fortunately Anna is doing well and expected to make a full recovery. I am most grateful," he said quietly.

"Gil should be out in a minute…I think Nurse Ratched is going to toss us out at three on the dot."

"You're probably right about that," he said looking toward Anna's room then quickly back at Sara. "I am afraid I must take my leave, however. Would you be so kind as to get word to Anna that I will return tomorrow? I don't want to brave the formidable charge nurse again…"

"Of course, I'd be happy to, Mr. Drew," she said, "You're sure you don't want to wait?"

"Quite certain, Sara. Until tomorrow then," he said and sauntered off down the hall.

Sara was right about the duty nurse. She went into Anna's room at three on the dot. Grissom emerged not thirty seconds later, looking tired but not as worried as he'd been on their trip to L.A. _"Anna must being doing all right,"_ she thought. He shocked her by walking directly into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"She's OK, Sara. She's going to be OK," he sighed.

"Oh, Gil, that's great," she said, stroking his back. "I'm relieved."

He let her go reluctantly. "Let's get out of here. I know how you feel about hospitals…we can come back tonight."

"Fine by me. Wait, I need to give a message to the nurse." She drifted off toward the nurses' station, talking over her shoulder as Grissom stood at the bank of elevators, "One of your mom's friends stopped by…"

Sara delivered her message and rejoined him just as the doors opened. They stepped inside, hand in hand.

xxx

"Mom wants some things from home. Do you mind if we stop there before we get something to eat?" he asked as they pulled out of the Mt. Sinai parking complex.

"Sure…I'm not that hungry, anyway," she said. "So, how was she?"

"Tired…her color was good, though. She's not even on oxygen. Dr. Hart did an angioplasty and thinks she'll be fine…she'll have to watch her diet, but it was a mild heart attack…it could have been so much worse…"

Sara interrupted, "Did you say Dr. Heart?"

"Hart…H.A.R.T…yeah, I know, strange. He told Mom his only other choice of careers was as an insurance agent for The Hartford. Fortunately, he's a much better cardiologist than he is a comedian. Mom says he's about twelve years old, but she likes him," he chuckled.

"He could have sold John Deere tractors," Sara smirked.

When they stopped laughing, he said, "We'll have to tell him your joke…he needs new material."

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the Fillmore Arms, Anna's apartment building. Grissom parked in his mother's guest space and they went inside. The Fillmore was an old hotel that had been converted to apartments in the 70s. It had a sort of seedy grandeur that Grissom loved, like a once beautiful woman trying to outrun her age. Anna lived on the third floor.

"You have to wonder how successful this place ever was being named after Millard Fillmore," Grissom said as they entered the elevator.

"Maybe the original owner was a fan? Or from New York?" Sara speculated.

"Actually, I think it was a lineal descendent. I guess I'd be proud if my many times grandfather was the thirteenth president. Remind me to take you through the lobby. There's a huge portrait of the great man behind the front desk," he said, just as the elevator creaked to a stop, doors opening slowly. Grissom led Sara two doors down on the right. "This is it," he said, using his spare key to open the door.

Anna Grissom's apartment was stunning. The place was high ceilinged, painted a rich cream. The furniture was Arts and Crafts style, all antiques. Stained glass Tiffany lamps were placed strategically around the living room. The artwork was a mix of styles, not surprising given Anna's history in the art world. The place was eclectic, warm and inviting – very much like the woman herself.

"Want some tea or water? That's about all I can guarantee Mom has," he asked.

"A cup of tea would be good," she said, taking in the room.

"I'll put the kettle on," Grissom said disappearing into the kitchen. After a few moments he emerged and headed off down the hall, "I'm going to look for a few things Mom needs while the water's heating."

"OK," Sara answered. In an alcove between the kitchen and the hall, her attention was drawn to a baby grand piano decorated with a host of framed photographs. "Grissom?"

"Yeah?" he called from the bedroom.

"Why does your mom have a piano?" she asked curiously.

Grissom poked his head out of the bedroom door, "What?"

"Why does your mom have a piano?"

"Oh, that…can you help me in here for a minute?" he said, looking disconcerted. When she crossed to the bedroom, he continued. "That belonged to Mom's parents. They were both musicians."

Sara took another look at the piano, "That must have been hard. Do you play?"

"I used to." Still distracted, he held out a piece of paper to her. "Mom asked for some personal items…I feel kind of funny rummaging through her lingerie drawer…would you mind collecting this stuff for me?"

Grinning, she took the list from Grissom.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing," he grumped as he went off to take care of the kettle.

A few minutes later, Sara had gathered the items on the list and placed them in the train case he'd left open on the bed.

"All done," she said, slipping up behind him in the kitchen where he was doctoring cups of tea. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"I think I got everything else…" He turned, handing her a china cup. Meeting her eyes, still looking embarrassed, he said, "Thanks."

Lifting the cup to her lips, she gave him one of her special smiles. "My pleasure."

He went to sit on the couch while Sara lingered near the piano, looking at photographs. They were a catalog of Anna's life. Many were of Grissom at varying stages of life: school portraits, snapshots, and a couple or formal portraits she recognized from his book jackets. The childhood snapshots usually featured him and a man: short, balding, horn rimmed glasses, big around the middle. One showed the man and a grinning Grissom proudly displaying strings of fish.

Holding that picture up, she said, "Is this your dad?"

Grissom joined her at the piano. "Yes. That was the first time he took me fishing. We caught 27 white perch," he said, smiling. "I thought it was great until I had to eat fish almost every night for two weeks. Dad didn't much like it, either, so we tossed them back after that.

"He was a great guy, Sara. I wish you could have known him…" he said quietly.

Anna's condition suddenly materialized in the room to press down on them: she could have died today. At 78, one day the news would not be so good.

"Let's get out of here…hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," she lied, "Where shall we go?"

Grissom took their cups to the kitchen and collected the train case from Anna's bedroom. "There's a little Italian place around the corner that Mom loves…want to give that a try?" he asked, looking around the living room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

When Sara nodded, they left the apartment, both feeling as though they'd just dodged a bullet.

xxx

After a nice northern Italian dinner, Grissom decided Sara had had enough of hospitals for the day and dropped her at the hotel before heading back to Mt. Sinai. He was pleased to find they'd moved Anna to the cardiac floor – definitely a good sign.

She was sleeping when he arrived, so he slipped quietly into her room and sat in the visitor's chair. There's nothing quite like seeing a parent in a hospital bed to make one feel like a lost child. She'd scared him a few times: pneumonia 10 years ago and a hip replacement last year. But, his mother had been a rock for so long…it was hard to think of her failing even at 78. Even now he had to force himself to think about it. Losing his dad so young, well, he still wasn't over that. What was he going to do when he lost his mother? Motion from the bed caught his eye.

"Have you been waiting long, Gil?" she asked.

He stood and moved close to the bed.. "Oh, just a few minutes…how are you feeling? They moved you…that's good."

"Tired…I've never felt so tried in my life." He noticed the effort to sign was hard for her. "You brought my things? I need a mirror…I must look a fright," she signed, then patted her hair.

He picked the overnight up from its spot by the bed and set it on her tray table with a grin. Anna Grissom was not vain, but she was fastidious and _always_ put together. The first thing she reached for was her brush and mirror. After a few strokes she was apparently satisfied and closed the little bag.

Gil moved the bag to her nightstand within reach. "You need your rest, so I'm going to go. Can I get you anything? Is there anyone I should call?" he asked. When she shook her head, he said, "Sara and I will be back for morning visiting hours. Have the nurse call my cell if there's something you want me to bring you, OK? Sleep well."

She nodded and smiled. Grissom was just about to open the door when a nurse's aide bought in some flowers: a tiny arrangement of pink roses and baby's breath in a china tea cup. She set it down on the tray table and handed Anna the card. Looking carefully at Anna so she could see her lips, she said, "These just came for you." Nodding at Grissom, she left.

Grissom signed, "Those are pretty…who're they from?"

Anna glanced at the card and signed, "My gentleman friend."

"Ah, the mysterious gentleman friend…when am I going to meet this fellow?"

"Soon," she signed with just a trace of a smile.

Kissing her cheek one more time, he signedm "I'm looking forward to it…see you tomorrow."

Anna Grissom looked back at the card in her hand and sighed.

xxx

Sara was asleep when Grissom let himself into their hotel room. _"What is this effect I have on women?"_ he thought as he carefully sat next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes and gazed up at him sleepily.

"Hey, when did you get back from the hospital?" she yawned.

He bent to kiss her cheek but she turned her head and caught his lips. Her greeting was warm.

"I just got back. Get a good nap?" he asked when his mouth was free.

"Yeah." She caressed his face, "How's your Mom?"

He grasped her hand and kissed her palm, then held it in his lap. "Good, I think. They moved her out of ICU and into a room on the cardiac floor. She was happy to get the overnight bag...first thing she did was brush her hair. After that, she seemed like herself, but tired."

Sara smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Oh, and she got flowers...from her mysterious 'gentleman friend'..." he grinned.

"Really? You know, I may have met him this afternoon...tall, distinguished...looked a lot like a sugar baron...he was wearing one of those fancy planter shirts. He said he'd be back to see Anna tomorrow," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, maybe I'll get to meet him tomorrow. Distinguished, you said?"

"Oh yeah...quite the charmer, too," she said.

Grissom quirked an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

There was no mistaking the heat of that look. He grinned. "I guess not."

Neither of them thought about much of anything except each other for quite awhile.

xxx

Grissom and Sara arrived at the hospital at 10:30 the next morning to find Dr. Hart in Anna's room. He was quite pleased with her numbers and talking about releasing her later that day on condition that she have an emergency alert system installed in her home. Mt. Sinai contracted with a vendor of this equipment, so after a brief visit, Grissom headed off to make arrangements.

For Sara, this was a chance to get to know Anna, whom she had chatted with on TTY, but never met. Grissom had taught her some signs and she'd learned some on her own, but she couldn't keep up with a fluent signed conversation; fortunately, Anna appreciated her efforts and was happy to use her lip reading skills to visit with Sara.

They were chatting about Anna's release when Adrian Drew arrived. Today he was wearing a pale green planter's shirt but the rest of his outfit was the same.

"Anna, you are looking well this morning!" he said as he crossed the room. Taking both of her hands he gazed into her eyes for a few moments before leaning down and kissing her warmly. Continuing to hold one of her hands, he smiled at Sara. "Good morning, Sara. Doesn't my girl look wonderful this morning?"

Sara watched the couple as they caught up on Anna's news – that she would be released later today. Her manner with him was lively and just a bit flirtatious. It was clear that Adrian adored Anna.

Patting his hand, Anna said, "Adrian has only recently returned to the United States, Sara."

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, "I lived in Beijing for many years and the last fifteen in Hong Kong, but it was time to come home. I've only been back about six months."

Intrigued, Sara asked, "How did you meet Anna?"

"He just walked into the gallery one day. My assistant came rushing into my office to tell me there was a very handsome gentleman out front...and she was right," Anna beamed up at Adrian.

Adrian said, "I was looking at lovely little bronze…Erté, I think. I turned around and there was Anna. Who would not be captivated?"

For Sara, who barely remembered her parents at peace, seeing them together was a joy. They couldn't take their eyes off one another. She wondered how she and Grissom would be at their age, startled that she could project their relationship so far into the future… _"Guess I'm more secure than I thought."_

Gil walked in as Adrian was reminiscing about China. "The atmosphere in the early 80s was so exciting, Sara. Everything seemed to be opening up. I'd been in and out of China for going on 30 years at that point. It was wonderful to see," he said as Grissom approached Anna's bed. He stood at the foot of her bed until she acknowledged him.

As was her practice in company with both deaf and hearing members, she spoke and signed, "Were you able to make the arrangements, son?"

Following her lead, Grissom spoke and signed, "Yes. The equipment plugs into your phone line and won't interfere with your TTY setup. I can install it for you. Once it's hooked up, we call the service center and they take care of the rest. They'll have a unit waiting by the time you're ready to check out. You even have your choice of call buttons…a necklace or a bracelet. And…I ran into Dr. Hart in the corridor…he wants to do one more EKG. If everything is OK, you'll be out of here in time for tea."

"Oh, that is good news! I'm so pleased," she smiled. "I had my fill of hospitals and rehabilitation when I had my hip replaced."

There was a pause in the conversation. Grissom looked from Anna to Adrian expectantly, waiting for an introduction now that he'd finished with his news. An orderly entered the room with a wheelchair just then. Grissom signed for his mom as the man spoke, "Mrs. Grissom, I'm here to take you down to get another EKG." Once he'd helped Anna into the chair, he said, "This shouldn't take long. Dr. Hart wants to read the strip immediately…I expect we'll have you back in less than an hour."

Anna looked worried, frowning as the orderly released the brakes on the chair. She looked up at Grissom and signed, "I love you, son," as the orderly wheeled her out of the room.

Puzzled, Grissom looked at Sara, who apparently thought Anna's sudden mood shift was odd as well. "Maybe she's afraid Dr. Hart won't let her go home?" she said.

Grissom shook his head, "I don't know…maybe." Looking up, he found Anna's gentleman friend studying him. He smiled and offered his hand, "We haven't met…I'm Gil Grissom…"

"I am Adrian Drew."

Sara suddenly felt a surge of something she couldn't identify…the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She'd been smiling at Adrian, pleased Grissom was finally getting to meet his mother's mystery man. When she'd glanced at Gil, his face was a mask and he'd dropped his hand. Brow furrowing, she looked back at Adrian questioningly.

There was sadness in the man's eyes. He said, "I am Gil's father, Sara."

Instantly, Grissom exploded. "My father is dead."

If there had been gasoline fumes in the air, the whole place would have gone up from the rage in Grissom's eyes. The muscles in his jaw were knotting and unknotting, but he said nothing.

Adrian said, "Anna was afraid you wouldn't understand, Gil. She didn't want you to find out this way."

When Grissom still said nothing, he said to Sara, "Please let Anna know I will be in touch." Then he turned and left.

When the door closed, the tension in the room eased considerably. Sara maneuvered an unresisting Grissom into the nearby chair. Sara sat on the edge of the bed watching his stunned, angry expression, and remembered a conversation they'd had months ago about his childhood:

"_Sara, you're not the only one with pain in your past…My mom was deaf. She lost her hearing when she was eight…that's why I know how to sign. She could speak and read lips, but wanted me to learn sign, so I learned to talk and to sign when I was a baby…I didn't know until I was older that not everyone knew ASL…like my father. _

"_He didn't know what he was getting into when he married a deaf girl. She tried hard to live with him in the hearing world, but he wouldn't do the same for her…he never learned to sign and resented that I shared a part of her life he knew nothing about. And I was this kind of strange kid to him, anyway. He was in the import/export business, a gregarious guy…a salesman…and a man's man. He didn't know what to do with me. To him, the fact that I was quiet and serious meant that we had nothing in common, period. _

"_He bailed out on Mom and me long before they divorced when I was five. By that time, Mom had met this man, Jack Grissom, who taught Botany at USC…he had a sister who was deaf, so he knew sign…they got married and he adopted me. He was the only father I ever knew. He loved my mom and he loved me. He saw that I was curious about everything, so he showed me how to learn. It was great. Mom was happy and I was happy and Dad made us a family…_

"_And then, the summer when I was nine, he died…no one would tell me why. He'd come in from a field trip and lay down on the couch…I was on the floor right next to him, watching TV. Mom came in and couldn't wake him up…a big part of my world died that day. I understood how Mom felt…separate…because I felt that way, too," his voice had trailed off as he remembered his ninth summer._

"_Mom already had the art gallery in Venice by then. She never got over Dad's death…put Christmas presents for him under the tree every year…so she made the gallery a bigger part of her life in order to cope. I buried myself in school, and in studying…I started wondering what dying meant. I wanted to know everything I could about death, because maybe if I understood, I could understand what happened to Dad…" he'd said, voice full of tears. "I learned all about death, but I could never figure out loss."_

"My God, Gil. Adrian is your father?"

Her words brought him back from whatever cache of memories he'd been lost in, "I told you my father is dead. That man is nothing to me," he said looking up at her.

She'd never seen him like this outside of the Lab: contained and deadly. She said softly, "Honey, he may be nothing to you, but he's important to Anna…you should see them together. They're in love."

His only response was a look that took her breath.

Sara said, "OK, look. Your mom is going to be back from her EKG in a few minutes. This must be why she looked so funny when she left…well, she's just had a heart attack, Gil. She's in no shape to deal with you in your current state. You're going to have to suck it up for her sake. Once we get her home and settled, you can leave and be as angry as you want. I'll stay with her so you can go find Adrian and beat him up."

She was right and he knew it, and that helped tamp down a lot of the anger he felt. Standing suddenly he went to the window, hands jammed in his pockets, "I know you're kidding about the last part, Sara, but that's just what I want to do. I had no idea I was still so…_angry_…about him leaving us. And what is he doing back in her life? It's just such a shock, you know?"

He relaxed into her embrace when she crept up behind him and threaded her arms around his waist. "I know, honey…"

Dr. Hart personally wheeled Anna back into the room a few minutes later. Grissom and Sara turned from their spot at the window. "Mrs. Grissom's EKG is good…pulse is a little elevated, but nothing dire…I think you can take this fine lady home. Anna, I want to see you in my office in three days. I will leave aftercare instructions at the desk with your discharge orders. I have to complete my notes in your chart. After that, a nurse will come to help you check out," he said, all smiles. "Oh, and Miss Sidle, thanks for the joke. John Deere tractor salesman…good one…I'll be sure to tell my mom."

Once he left, Anna looked from Gil to Sara, clearly wondering what had happened in her absence. Since Adrian was gone, she guessed her secret was out. She took a deep breath and looked her son directly in the eye.

Anna Grissom might be 78 years old and getting a little frail, but Grissom had seen that look many times. This was no helpless little old lady. This was Mom, who'd been dealt a series of bad hands and managed to come through it with grace and dignity…and who was every bit as formidable as he was.

He smiled and helped her out of the wheelchair and into bed. "Let's get you home. We have a lot to talk about."

**_To Be Continued...Chapter Two to Follow Shortly_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Some things are not lost, only mislaid.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine. No silver has crossed my palm, either.

**A/N:** Sequel to _Lost and Found_. **Brandie** was the first to suggest that _Lost and Found_ wasn't really finished. She had no idea she pushed me in this direction. Surprise! Those of you familiar with _Dark Season_ will recognize the Grissom flashback sequence...this story does _not_ take place in that universe; it just borrows that scenario. **Smacky30** has my eternal gratitude for speed-of-light-on-short-notice beta services. Thanks to **brandie**, **csishewolf**, **phdelicious** and **vrtrakowski** for their valuable feedback and patience while I was twirling around over this.

Grissom's mother appears in this story. My usual practice is to note signed conversations with double slashes, however, this is not possible at ff dot net. All of Anna Grissom's conversations are either simulatenously spoken and signed or signed only, as are his conversations with her. I point this out for those instances in which I might have been unclear in the text.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The afternoon was spent getting Anna checked out of Mt. Sinai and back home into her very own bed. Grissom installed the alert system, successfully completed a series of tests with the monitoring company and taught Anna how to use her new lifeline. They both felt better knowing help was that much closer should there be another emergency.

Once word got around the Fillmore that she was home, many of Anna's friends dropped by to say hello or drop off a casserole. Grissom tried not to eavesdrop, but most of the visitors asked about 'him'…obviously referring to Adrian Drew. _"So everyone knew but me,"_ he thought. _"Oh well, I don't tell her everything, either."_

Not wanting to have that particular conversation with his mother yet, Grissom went out to pick up the prescriptions that were waiting at the pharmacy. When he added a trip to the grocer's for staples, he had a good hour to himself…time he needed to sort his thoughts for when he finally had to face it: Adrian Drew was back in his mother's life and by extension, his. He wondered if he'd lose his tongue altogether, because biting his tongue about that man was really his only option. Anna was famously stubborn: his disapproval was not going to change her mind.

But, she was also sensitive to his feelings. It was unlike her to do something that would upset him the way she must have known this would…since his father's death, especially in his teen years, she'd had very few liaisons – men he hadn't liked never lasted long. Well, he was grown now. As long as she was safe, what business was it of his?

Which made him wonder what Drew's angle was. Despite what Sara had said – that they were in love – he knew Adrian Drew was not interested in a deaf woman. He'd never learned sign, resented that his son had shared this mode of communication with his own mother…in fact, that was why he'd left them. When he couldn't mold Anna and Gil into the people he thought they ought to be, he left for greener pastures. That last part had never been confirmed, but Grissom had suspected the truth of it for years.

Was he after money? Possible, but he'd have a tough time getting any from Anna. She'd put most of her wealth into a living trust years ago and was managing on an allowance from her broker. It had taken months to iron out all the details. Since Anna was advancing in years, she'd added him into the mix when she'd had her hip replaced, believing he should have power of attorney and act as another set of eyes on the broker. He couldn't foresee any circumstances under which she would be able to defeat all that planning on a whim.

Antiques? Anna had some very valuable furniture and household items: Tiffany, Stickley, Rookwood, Roseville…these were familiar names at Anna's gallery over the years and now in her home. Drew had been a dealer once upon a time, though he dealt mainly in Chinese imports. He would know the value of her things. Still, he was more Chinese Modern than Arts & Crafts. Grissom didn't think he was after antiques.

What was left? Identity theft? That's the only thing he could think of that might be fueling Drew's sudden return in Anna's life. Grissom pulled out his phone and called Brass. "Jim, Gil. Good…we got her home this afternoon and she's going to be fine. Listen, I need you to run paper on someone for me. Name: Adrian Gilbert Drew. Date of birth: August 17, 1928. Yes, it is a coincidence. Get me a list of wants and warrants. Thanks."

Scrolling through his phone list, he punched up the number for Anna's broker. "Horace? This is Gil Grissom. Yes, she's doing well…I brought her home from the hospital this afternoon. I need you to be aware of something…"

Before he could continue Horace Hunter told him that Anna had warned him her son might call and to assure him that her finances were all in order. No one else had access to her accounts or was to be given access to her accounts. He said he hoped this information was what Mr. Grissom was interested in.

Stunned, Grissom thanked the man and hung up. After a moment, he thought, _"She knows me too well," _and smiled. Such foresight and planning on her part meant she'd thought about the day when he would learn Adrian Drew was back in her life. He was startled out of his reverie when the phone in his hand started to ring.

"Grissom."

"Gil, this is Jim. No wants or warrants on the man. In fact, there's not much of anything. He's been out of the country since 1965. Interpol has nothing on him, either. Only thing I could find was that he apparently ran afoul of the Chinese government in 1989 and spent some time in detention, but was eventually released. He left China after that and knocked around Asia for a few years before settling in Hong Kong, where he ran an import/export business. He sold that a year ago and has just returned to the States."

"_That was fast,"_ he thought. "How did you get your hands on that kind of information?"

"Let's just say we ex-Marines stay in touch with our brothers and do favors for one another from time to time. This what you needed to know?"

"More than I needed to know. Thanks, Jim."

"_Interesting,"_ he thought. Checking his watch, he realized he'd been on his errands for over an hour. Time to get back.

xxx

Sara was in the kitchen when Grissom returned to his mother's apartment; the door to Anna's room was closed. Both hands full, he leaned close to Sara for a kiss before setting the bags down on the counter. "Hey...I'm back...is Mom sleeping?"

"Yeah. I checked on her a few minutes ago. She's doing well, Gil," she said as he unpacked the groceries.

"Would you put these prescriptions over there with her aftercare instructions? Thanks" he said, continuing to empty the bags. "You know, you're probably more knowledgeable about the kinds of things Mom should be eating than me…"

Sara smiled, "Because I'm a vegetarian?"

He looked at her over a bag, "Well, yeah…"

"Actually, I did rummage around in Anna's refrigerator and cabinets…the stuff she has is pretty healthy. I don't think her diet is going to have to change very much. She'll probably have to cut down on her salt intake…no more canned soup…and the cream for tea will have to go, at least for awhile. But she's got fresh fruit and vegetables…I saw chicken breasts in the freezer…oh, and these," she said, pulling a package out of the fridge and wrinkling her nose. "I don't even know what these things _are_."

Grissom glanced at the package then stopped what he was doing to take it from her. Frowning he said, "These are kippers…whole herring split in two, salted and smoked…" Jaw knotting, he handed the package back to her. "Nothing to worry about," he said grimly.

"But if they're salted…that's way too much sodium for her…" Sara said, confused.

Putting away the last of the staples he'd bought, he started to collapse and fold the paper bags, "Mom doesn't eat them, but Adrian Drew loves them for brunch after church on Sunday."

Sara did not know what to say. Grissom put the folded bags away in a cupboard then opened the refrigerator. "Want a beer?"

"Sure," she said, waiting for him to say something more about Adrian.

He pulled out two bottles and handed her one, then left the kitchen. She turned to follow him into the living room, joining him on the couch. They each twisted off the tops of the bottles to take a swig.

"Hey, this is good," she said, looking at the label.

"Tsingtao…yeah, it's OK," he said.

"You mom doesn't strike me as the beer type, Griss," Sara said.

"Oh, she's not…but it's his favorite beer," he said draining, the bottle. He got up, went to the kitchen and returned with another. Opening that, he took a long pull.

Sara studied him for a moment. "What are you going to do about Adrian?" she asked.

Grissom rolled the bottle between his palms. "I'm not sure there's much I can do, Sara. I did call Brass while I was out. No wants, warrants or record in this country or internationally, apparently."

"Wow. That was fast!"

"Ex-Marine buddies in mysterious places…so, Adrian Drew is not a known crook, which is a relief, I suppose," he said, draining the second bottle. After setting it on the coffee table he turned to Sara. "I called her broker, to see if there was anything funny going on with her finances…he told me Mom warned him to expect a call from me and that I was to be assured no changes would be made to her accounts. _That_ surprised me." He glanced toward Anna's bedroom. "She's knows me very well."

"Are you convinced he's trying to con her somehow?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to think? He had his chance with her and couldn't handle it. She wasn't the kind of wife he wanted…wouldn't abandon the deaf world…taught me sign. He hated that. I don't remember much because he was really gone for a year or so before the divorce when I was five, but I remember them arguing about that. He used to slap my hands when I tried to sign to her…"

Tears started in Sara's eyes at the hurt on his face…and how hard all this must be for him now. She stuttered, "I didn't know."

"Once he was out of our lives, Mom never spoke of him and I didn't either. Then Mom got together with Jack and well, you know the rest…they got married, Jack adopted me and we were a family. When Dad died…it was bad. Mom dated a little in my late teen years and I know she's had male friends since I've been grown, but I always got the feeling none of them could compare to Dad…"

"All of which would make Adrian's presence now a mystery," she said quietly.

"I really don't know what to think, Sara. As long as I can satisfy myself he's not a criminal or trying to take advantage of her in some way, I don't have a leg to stand on. Mom is pretty stubborn," he said.

Sara laughed, "No kidding…I believe she passed that on to you."

Surprised, he said, "Really?"

Sara just rolled her eyes. She started to stand but he grabbed her around the middle and pulled her gently into his lap. "Thank you for being here with me…I don't know what I'd have done without you."

Putting her arms around his neck for balance, she kissed him gently, "Where else would I be?"

They sat together for awhile, enjoying the warmth of bring close. When Grissom's stomach started to rumble, Sara gave him a quick kiss and said, "Want to start on dinner?"

The delicious aroma of sautéing chicken breasts and a spicy vinaigrette eventually brought Anna out of her room. She paused in the kitchen doorway, speaking and signing to include Sara in the conversation. "Something smells wonderful in here!" she signed with a big smile. "And I'm hungry!"

Anna marched into her kitchen and worked herself between Grissom and Sara to inspect their preparations. She patted them both on the back then said, "Very good…very good," then moved to a cupboard and started to take down dinner plates. Gil whirled and deftly snagged the plates from her hands, setting them on the counter.

"Why don't you go sit in the living room, Mom. I'll set the table."

Nodding, she turned to go then turned back around. "Don't forget the crystal."

"I won't, Mom," he signed, opening another cabinet.

"Or, the silver…you remember where the good silver is, don't you?"

He signed, "Yes, Mom," then put his arm around her shoulder and ushered her to the living room. Once she was seated, he signed, "We won't be a minute…please, let us wait on you."

That got him a grimace and a nod, so he went back into the kitchen. He started to sign to Sara then stopped himself with a grin, "Always the hostess. We better hurry."

xxx

Anna at table reminded Sara of a duchess – ever refined and the soul of courtesy, she steered the conversation to a variety of topics she deemed appropriate. At last she understood the depth of Grissom's manners. Their table at home was always set properly with salad and dinner forks whether or not a salad was on the menu. Desserts went on dessert plates. He would eat fried chicken with his fingers, but he didn't much like it. Drinking beer directly out of a bottle, she decided, was a leftover from his college days or perhaps his way of fitting in with his mostly male colleagues. This one shared meal was most enlightening.

As dinner wound down, exchanged looks between Grissom and Anna let Sara know the inevitable showdown was coming. Time to make herself scarce. "Anna, would you mind if I excuse myself? I usually take a walk after supper and it's such a nice evening."

"Of course, Sara. I often do the same. There's a lovely pedestrian path along the beach. It's clearly marked and well lit for safety."

Catching Grissom's eye, she stood and said, "Leave the dishes. I'll do them when I get back."

Standing quickly, he excused himself to his mother and walked Sara to the door. "Have a nice walk."

Sara kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Have a nice talk."

When Grissom returned, Anna was trying to clear the table. He crossed quickly to the dining room and took the dishes from her. "Please, Mom…Sara and I will take care of this later."

Anna looked a little forlorn…she did not usually leave a messy table. Grinning, Gil signed, "Join me in the salon for an aperitif, madam?" and offered his arm.

Nodding, she took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the living room. "What's your pleasure, madam?" he signed once she was seated.

"A tiny sherry, dear…thank you."

They'd been through this ritual many times – it was a kind of family joke. Anna's parents had been against any sort of alcohol, but Jack Grissom would cajole her into taking a drink by pretending to be an overly fussy gentleman caller which always made her giggle. When his Dad died, Gil had dug out his old trick whenever he needed to lighten things up. They both knew what was coming.

Grissom returned to the couch with their drinks; they sat in silence for a few moments, sipping sherry and ordering their thoughts.

Anna set her glass down and signed, "We might as well get to it, Gil. You want to know about Adrian."

"Yes."

She smiled and patted his hand, "And you want to know why."

"Yes, I do."

"I'm not sure I can give you an answer that will satisfy you, honey. The day he came into the gallery and I recognized him…it's hard to explain, but it was as if I was transported back to the time when we first met."

When she saw his confused reaction, she signed, "I don't think I've ever told you about my early years with Adrian Drew."

Shaking his head, he signed, "No…you never talked about him at all."

Anna looked sad, "Well, it ended badly, Gil. He didn't behave very well and he was terrible to you. I was angry."

Grissom studied her, head tilted to one side, "And you're not angry anymore?"

"Let's just say I've forgiven him. He convinced me that he has seen the error of his ways," she signed firmly.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "He was always a fast talker."

Anna's eyes flashed, "You don't believe people can change, Gil? Shall I ask Sara that question?"

"Touché."

"Adrian was my first love, son. We were mad for each other; married at 18, which was probably too young for both of us, but we were happy. I lost touch with most of my deaf friends and tried to fold myself into his world. That worked until you came along.

"We tried to have a baby for almost 10 years, honey. The day I found out I was pregnant was one of the happiest in my life. Adrian was ecstatic…went out and bought cigars and passed them out on the street. We knew it was possible that I might pass my otosclerosis along to you. I was worried but Adrian was terrified. He didn't think he could deal with a deaf child and that was the start of our problems."

Anna paused and took a sip of sherry. "Adrian's father was something of a martinet; detested weakness because he'd had rheumatic fever as a child which left him with a fragile heart. As an adult he drove the entire family crazy with his hatred of sickness or any sort of frailty. Made the children take only ice cold baths, had a strict fitness regime and completely governed the family table. Adrian's mother had a late life child, a little boy, with Down's Syndrome. They called it Mongolism back then. Mr. Drew was wild when Danny was born and made Adrian's mother give up the baby…put him an institution. Adrian lived in fear that if he got sick his father would send him away, too."

Grissom's eyes were wide with shock. He'd had no idea. She signed, "You can imagine what Mr. Drew thought of me. He disowned Adrian. Never spoke a word or acknowledged me in any way. We went on with our lives, but you can't grow up like that without it coming back to haunt you eventually. We were so relieved you were born normal. I don't know how many times we counted your fingers and toes. Adrian was a doting father, Gil…rocked you to sleep, fed you, changed your diapers…quite the pioneer in those days.

"It was when I started to teach you sign that his childhood caught up with him. He couldn't handle it. One night after he slapped your hands again for signing to me I told him to leave. It had been bad for awhile and I always suspected there was someone else, so he left and that was it. I sent the papers to China where it took almost two years to catch up with him. In the meantime, there was Jack…we all fell in love."

Tired from so much signing, Anna sat back on the couch and let her hands fall into her lap. After a moment, she signed, "Jack Grissom was the only father you ever knew, son, and I can understand why you dislike Adrian on principle, but believe me when I say he is a good man and has had enough of life to teach him what's important and what is not."

"Thank you for telling me all this, Mom. It's still a lot to take in…I need to think about it, OK?" Noting the shadows that had appeared under her eyes, he signed, "I think you should go back to bed and get some rest. May I escort you to your chambers, madam?" then stood and offered his arm.

Anna took a deep breath. "I _am_ tired and I want to go to bed, but please, Gil, promise me that you will at least talk to Adrian."

"OK, Mom, I promise. I will talk to Adrian…with an open mind."

After Anna was settled, Grissom cleared the table and washed the dishes. Sara returned to find him dozing on the couch. Sitting carefully near his waist, she bent and kissed him softly. When he woke they talked about his conversation with Anna and his promise. Then they curled up together, uncomfortable but together, and slept.

xxx

Grissom sat in an open air mall near Anna's apartment waiting for Adrian Drew. It had been several days since he'd promised Anna to at least talk to the man and now he was making good on that promise.

At odd moments, Anna had continued to talk of her first marriage, especially when he was a baby. She'd pulled out photo albums going back to their courting days and ending around the time of the break up. The pictures showed a happy couple and later, doting parents with a new child. As interested as he was in all this new data, it was disturbing to learn about this secret life.

How many people had he interviewed over the years whose lives turned out to be fiction? Now he understood the sinking feeling that went with those stunned expressions. And it wasn't that he didn't know Anna and Adrian had had lives before he was born, but if he thought about it at all, he assumed the marriage had been a mistake for both of them…his mother was certainly better off without the man he remembered.

The shocking thing…the thing that he was having such trouble accepting…was that his parents were just people. He did not want to repaint Adrian Drew as anything other than the entirely worthless man in his memories. That he might have had reasons for his behavior, however lame, was a new concept. He'd assumed Anna erased Adrian from their lives because things had been so bad; now he was forced to consider she'd done it because something wonderful had gone terribly wrong. The rather two-dimensional mental images he'd made of these people were turning out to be distressingly 3-D.

Sara had been his rock. At night when they returned to the hotel, they talked for hours about the implications of Adrian's return. During the day she'd always been there with a look or a smile…a kiss at just the right time…and he was never so happy that he'd finally let her in than during those days.

She insisted that Anna and Adrian were in love. Grissom knew how perceptive she was – there was a good chance her observations were correct. At first this had just made him groan but as time passed, he thought about what it would be like to lose Sara and what they had together….to helplessly watch it disintegrate before his eyes…and realized Adrian and Anna might have suffered terribly at the end. His own identification with what Adrian might have gone through – losing the woman he loved because of behavior he couldn't change – had opened the door to forgiveness.

A shadow fell across his lap, interrupting his reverie. He looked up to see Adrian Drew watching him from a few feet away. Taking a deep breath he stood to greet him.

"Hello, Adrian."

"Good morning, Gil. How is Anna today?" he asked.

"She's doing well. We took her for her doctor's appointment yesterday…Dr. Hart is pleased with her progress and thinks there was very little damage to the heart muscle."

Drew nodded and smiled, but kept his distance, waiting to be invited closer.

After a long pause, Grissom said, "There's a little café across the mall here. Would you like to get some coffee?"

"I would like that very much. Thank you."

Once seated, they placed their orders and sat across from one another at an outdoor table. Neither of them spoke until the waitress returned, choosing instead to size each other up for what was to come. Tension was high.

Placing a hand lightly on the top of the teapot between them, Adrian said, "May I pour?"

"Yes please," said Grissom, reminded absurdly of Lady Heather and how many of his secrets were revealed under her bright gaze.

Once they'd doctored their cups, Adrian said, "Thank you for seeing me, Gil. Even if you're only doing it to please Anna, I appreciate the opportunity to speak with you…to perhaps explain…no, that is not correct…to let you know how sincerely I regret the things I have done…to you and to Anna."

Grissom said nothing. He sipped his tea silently.

Adrian did the same, recognizing that the ball was now in Gil's court. _"How like her he is! He has her coloring and those startling blue eyes. She says he has her spirit and wit, too. What an odd thing, to meet your child as an adult."_

Setting his teacup down carefully, Grissom cleared his throat. "Mom has told me a lot about you over the last few days…things I never knew. She also said she's forgiven you…that she is satisfied you are a changed man..."

Adrian nodded slowly.

"Before I say anything else, let me say this: if I ever have reason to believe you haven't been completely honest with my mother or if you hurt her or take advantage of her in any way, I will fall on you will the weight of my 25 years' experience in law enforcement," he said quietly.

Tilting his head a bit, Adrian said, "As well you should, Gil…you are a good son."

Whatever reaction Grissom had been expecting, that was not it.

"I do not have ulterior motives, Gil, and I understand your wish to protect your mother. I am pleased you are such an advocate for her. I say again, you are a good son."

Grissom had spent a lot of time facing liars in his life…some very clever and charming liars…but Adrian Drew did not strike him that way. He was surprised to find he believed the man. That made him smile.

Adrian smiled in return, "I hope to ease the tension between us someday. That is, of course, largely up to you."

Stalling for time, Gil refreshed his tea, added cream and sugar, and stirred the cup slowly. This was not what he had prepared for. The warning…he'd planned that…and he'd expected some sort of apology…but he never expected to like the man. And he did. Sara had mentioned Adrian had a presence about him; he was feeling it now. His internal radar was telling him the man was genuine. What to do, what to do…

"Shall I tell you what I have been doing for the last 35 years? I believe the things your mother used to reform her opinion of me are based on that story," Adrian said quietly.

When Gil nodded, Adrian began. "You know that I was in and out of Asia conducting business? When your mother asked that I leave, I went to China and stayed. It was easier to make a clean break than hang about at the fringes of your lives…kinder, too, as I knew Anna had found someone during our separation. If I was gone, she could move on. Jack Grissom was a friend of ours, Gil. He was a good man. Anna says he was a good father to you. That has eased a lot of my guilt about abandoning you back then."

Grissom looked up, eyes wide in shock. "You knew my father?"

Smiling, Adrian said, "Yes, I knew him…his parents had an apartment in our building. Anna was friendly with his sister, Margaret – she was deaf – and practically the only other deaf person Anna associated with in our whole marriage."

"And why was that?"

"Well, I can't speak for Anna, but I do know her deafness was terribly isolating…imagine being deaf with both parents musicians? She wasn't ashamed of her deafness, but she struggled to function fully in the hearing world, I think in part, to maintain her connection to her old life. Margaret was relief…someone who understood what her life was like.

"I think Anna admired the Grissoms because they had all learned sign when Margaret was little. Anna's mother learned ASL along with her but her father had not. It was as if her deafness stole her father. She has never gotten over that."

"I had no idea…Mom never talked about any of this."

"Anna is very private," he said, watching his son carefully. Now that he'd had a chance to study him, he could see a bit of himself there…the way he tilted his head…the way he stirred his tea. It warmed his heart.

"Go on…please," said Grissom.

"My…creative…business dealings in China brought me to the attention of the ruling Communist Party. I became the go-to man for Western goods – highly prized however much the leaders proclaimed to live humble lives. I met a lovely young woman at a Leadership cocktail party…Ai Mei…whose father was an assistant to one of the big wigs. We started to date and eventually married. The fact that I was an outsider was overlooked because I was so valuable to the regime.

"Eventually we had a child…a son, Wei Lan. We had a good life, protected from a lot of the political storms because of her father's position and the immunity my usefullness afforded us."

"That's quite a story," Grissom mused. "Another family?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. I felt as if I'd been given another chance and I took full advantage of it. I adored my wife and son," he said, remembering.

"Did you know my father died, leaving Mom with a college professor's retirement and a son to raise by herself?"

"No, Gil, I didn't know. I didn't learn about that until much later…" he said, trying to catch his son's eye.

"Mom could have used some help back then…it was very hard for her," he said darkly.

"And you, it was hard for you, too?" asked Adrian.

Meeting his gaze, Grissom only stared. "Get on with your story," he said, checking his watch.

Taking a deep breath, Adrian continued. "The economic and political climate during the 80s was exciting, Gil. Everything seemed to be opening up. The Party was like a benevolent and permissive parent back then. The official line didn't change, but daily life did.

"Wei Lan was in University then, and became interested in economics. The people in the countryside did very well, farmers and factory workers were getting more compensation than they had in living memory. But in the cities, what would be considered the middle class was not doing so well. Economic improvements were lagging for people like bureaucrats and professors. Also urban areas were suffering record inflation and many feared the economic reforms were going too far. The climate of protest started cautiously but soon caught like wildfire. It culminated in early June that year."

Grissom said, "Tiananmen Square."

"Official reports were that between two and three hundred civilians died in the crackdown. I know it was more like two to three thousand. The final tally doesn't really matter though, because one of them was my son. Wei Lan kissed his mother goodbye that morning and never came back."

"I'm sorry," Gil said, and meant it.

"There were purges after that. We watched as our friends disappeared one after another. Ai Mei didn't want to flee because we didn't know for certain that Wei Lan was dead…if there was a chance, she didn't want to leave. I hoped my position would save us…I'd been handy for a long time and they'd alternately used and turned a blind eye to me for years. They came for us in July…I remember being shocked that it was July Fourth, Independence Day.

"Ai Mei and I were taken to different detention centers. Awful, terrible places…I heard that Ai Mei had…well, I heard very bad things about what Ai Mei was enduring. I got sick…typhoid fever. It's a miracle I survived; most of the people I was interned with didn't. Eventually they let me out. I tried to find Ai Mei, but there was no one left…no friends, no family…they got everyone. Over a year later I learned that she'd died of typhoid, too. Wei Lan had become an un-person…I wasn't able to learn exactly what happened to him except that he died in Tiananmen Square.

"Once I was satisfied that they were both gone, I left the country. I had friends in Hong Kong…old business associates. After awhile I set up my business again and life went on. But it was never the same. I was never the same. I got homesick about a year ago and sold my business. I came back to the States six months ago."

Looking carefully at Grissom, he said, "I never expected to run into Anna, but I do believe the Universe led me to her. Her forgiveness was like water in a desert, Gil. She has allowed me to grieve for all I have lost…imagine that? I am, indeed, Blessed that Anna Grissom touched my life again."

They were quiet for a long time, staring into their cold and empty cups. Grissom struggled to process what he'd just heard. So, Adrian Drew had not left them to live a blissful life. Somehow that was a comfort and he immediately felt bad for using this man's misery to assuage his own.

He looked up; Drew was still lost in the dregs of his cup. "I am so sorry you lost your family, Adrian," he said. Oddly, the man didn't look up. "Adrian, I'm sorry you lost your family," he repeated.

Nothing. Grissom brow furrowed. "Adrian?" he said, and reached across the table to touch his hand. Drew looked up as if stung, confused.

"My God, Adrian. You didn't hear me, did you?" he said, a horrible idea rising in his mind like some toxic smoke.

Sorrow clouded Drew's eyes…the last bit, the hidden truth…was out. He shook his head.

Grissom sat across from the man with his mouth hanging open. That was it. That was why Anna had forgiven him. He had finally walked in her shoes and understood exactly how she'd lived her life and how his disapproval had torn her apart.

Adrian Drew gazed at his son, waiting. Grissom said, "The typhoid…high fever…you have acoustic neuritis? What level?"

"Severe…71 to 95 decibels hearing level…" he said.

Grissom looked at his ears, "But you don't wear hearing aids. And your lip reading is incredible."

"Hearing aids are really no use to me, even the digital ones only amplify sounds to a unintelligible muddle. I do read lips well. Part of that is thanks to Anna, who taught me a lot about lip reading when we were married. I had no idea I'd ever need it myself one day. The rest is due to my long history in Asia. Lip reading was very handy as I tried to decipher the languages. Once I lost my hearing, it was all I had.

"Well, that and writing, but I couldn't afford to show weakness in my business dealings. The Chinese are quite sensitive to all kinds of advantage…and if my father's obsession with weakness did nothing else, it taught me to recognize it in others and how to deal with it. I had an assistant who knew about my hearing that always accompanied me during negotiations. Any time I couldn't follow along, I'd go into 'conference' with him and we would pass notes back and forth until I understood what I had missed."

"And sign language?" Grissom asked.

"The Chinese have nothing like ASL. They use finger spelling. It's ponderous and of course, a dead give away."

Another idea dawned, "Mom is teaching you sign language!"

"Yes she is. That was the beginning of our re-acquaintance… she wanted to teach me to sign," Adrian said.

Grissom sat back in his chair and considered everything he'd just learned. When he looked back at Adrian, the man was looking at him calmly, waiting for him to say something. He realized his power then…he could make Adrian's life miserable and drive him away if he chose to. Anna would have a fit, but his law enforcement connections were formidable… he could make Adrian disappear again. If he wanted to.

But he didn't want to. He really did not want to. A huge rush of relief flowed through him and he smiled.

Adrian smiled uncertainly from his spot across the table.

Grissom signed, "Let's go see how Anna is doing, shall we?"

xxx

When Grissom opened the door to his mother's apartment, he found Anna and Sara sitting together on the couch poring over an old photo album. They both looked up expectantly.

The smile on Anna's face when Adrian Drew followed him in was brilliant, full of love and relief.

The days that followed passed in a sort of pleasant haze. There was a lot of laughter and learning about one another. Adrian was farther along with his signing than Sara but still learning, so they fumbled along as best they could, trying to keep up with Anna and Grissom. For Gil, speaking and signing to both his mother and father was enormously satisfying and went a long way to healing old injuries.

Despite their new understanding, tension ebbed and flowed between the two men. Adrian had abandoned them and treated Anna very badly. That was not so easily forgotten, though Grissom did feel he had forgiven the man. No one would ever replace Jack Grissom in Gil's heart. Adrian seemed to understand that, though he did often look at his son with a sort of longing. He told Anna that he'd been given two sons and lost them both, then quickly amended his statement, "That is not correct...I lost one son and I threw the other one away./"

It was the relationship between Anna and Adrian that alleviated much of Grissom's unease. Sara had been right: they were in love. It was quite something to see them together. Gil found himself wondering how he and Sara would be at that age, not realizing Sara had entertained the same thought a few days before.

So Adrian and Gil entered into an amiable truce. Anna seemed satisfied with that. Mostly she enjoyed having her son and the man she loved around her. Her health continued to improve.

Eventually it was time for Sara and Grissom to return to Las Vegas. It was a little hard for them to leave; this was the first time either of them had experienced a sense of family in years. Despite the mixed up nature of these people's relationships to each other, that was what they had become in the space of a few days.

They said their goodbyes at the door to the apartment. Adrian Drew was standing beside Anna, arm around her shoulder. Hugs and promises to call were exchanged.

Sara turned to Grissom in the elevator, "She's doing so well. This could have ended so differently."

Grissom reached down and took her hand. "I think it ended just right."

xxx

_Things we never said come together  
The hidden truth no longer haunting me  
Tonight we touched on the things that were never spoken  
That kind of understanding sets me free_

_Elton John – The Last Song_

**FIN**


End file.
